


Зеркало

by WTF_Batjokes_2020



Series: Мини R—NC-21 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Расчленёнка, драма, наркотическое отравление, смерть персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020
Summary: "Чтобы выпустить монстра — нужно убить в себе человека"
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Мини R—NC-21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634005
Kudos: 8





	Зеркало

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Jenny. Ien](https://ficbook.net/authors/198694)  
> Бета: [Браво](https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407)

Веки отяжелели, и свет резанул по глазам, стоило приподнять ресницы. Лампочка под потолком отбрасывала лживые тени на стену впереди, а повернуть голову было невозможно и вовсе, потому что в виски тут же спиралью вкручивалась боль. Руки затекли, и от сведенных локтей вверх к плечам медленно поднималась сводящая с ума тяжесть. Хотелось пить, губы запеклись, язык вяло ворочался во рту, наждачкой царапая небо, и во рту стоял горький привкус. Губы были не в состоянии выдавить хотя бы один звук.

— Очнулся, — прозвучал где-то совсем рядом голос Джокера, он узнал бы этот голос из тысячи голосов. В нем звучала насмешка, отдающая в голове колокольным звоном.

Воспоминания возвращались всполохами: ледяная ночь Готэма, высвеченный прожектором знак Бэтмена в низком небе, цветные искры огней полицейских машин, легкий тычок в шею, отчетливая боль под кевларом и последнее — густой туман, смыкающийся над головой. Альфред предупреждал, что облегчение конструкции костюма увеличивает расстояние между пластинами брони, но никогда не говорил, что материал сможет пробить игла шприца.

— А я уже заждался, — голос Джокера возникал как будто сразу в черепной коробке, мозаикой разбивался на отдельные звуки: резкие согласные и мягкие, тягучие гласные. — Ну, давай же, посмотри на меня.

Пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы обвести взглядом комнату, не двигая при этом головой. 

Джокер стоял в углу, рядом с горбом накинутой на что-то белой ткани, такой яркой, что отблески света от лампы на ней казались вспышками. Зрение сбоило, и предметы вокруг казались то слишком пестрыми, нереальными, словно декорации популярного телешоу, то вдруг теряли очертания, смазываясь в темноту, пронизанную лиловыми всполохами. Он не знал, чем отравил его Джокер, и не знал, сколько продлится эффект, и от этого заторможенный страх растекался в солнечном сплетении.

— Я приготовил тебе сюрприз, Бэтси, — сказал Джокер.

Жестом фокусника он сдернул ткань, открывая торчащие к потолку уши шлема, кубики брони на груди и блеснувшую в темноте летучую мышь на поясе. Брюс дернулся, и в висках вспыхнула боль, на мгновение затуманив сознание. Расфокусированным взглядом он видел, как Джокер легко толкнул вперед голову Бэтмена, и та качнулась, как у китайского болванчика.

— От-ра-же-ния, — нараспев проговорил Джокер. — Давно хотел в это поиграть.  
Брюс не успел отследить его движения, потому что Джокер вдруг пропал из поля зрения. А потом Брюс почувствовал чужую ладонь на подбородке, и палец в кожаной перчатке проехался по его губам.

— Смотри, — предложил Джокер.

Брюс всмотрелся в лицо сидящего перед ним Бэтмена, в блестящие глаза в прорезях остроухого шлема, в упрямо сжатые губы. Ему казалось, что он смотрится в кривое, страшное зеркало, а может быть, это и в самом деле было зеркало — просто Джокер в нем не отражался.

Картинка на мгновение расплылась, как будто кто-то настраивал фокус его зрения, потом обрела снова четкость. Брюс качнул головой, и Бэтмен повторил его движение. Брюс хотел бы верить, что на самом деле он отравлен, что все это — просто очередной безумный, непревзойденный в своей жестокости эксперимент Джокера.  
На самом деле Брюс не был уверен ни в чем. Он даже не был уверен, что в комнате есть кто-то еще, что они с Джокером не одни.

Воспоминания накатывали волной. Шел дождь, и бэт-сигнал слабо пробивался сквозь низкие облака. Брюс догадывался, что это ловушка, но все равно пришел: в устроенных Джокером ловушках слишком часто умирали люди.

Джокер стоял в свете уличного фонаря, и капли дождя на плечах его пальто казались цветными искрами.

— Пиф-паф, — сказал Джокер и что-то кольнуло Брюса в шею.

Жаль, что бэт-костюм не был оборудован противоядием: до этой разработки Люциус Фокс еще не дошел.

— Нравится? — спросил Джокер, возвращая Брюса в нечеткую, отравленную реальность.

Брюс не видел клоуна. Тот двигался слишком быстро — или просто одурманенный наркотиком мозг был не в состоянии следить за движущимся объектом. Что-то тяжело легло на плечи; Брюс вздрогнул, не сразу осознав, что Джокер просто стоит у него за спиной, опершись ладонями на наплечники костюма.

— Больно не будет, — пообещал Джокер.

Наивно было верить его обещаниям.

Перед глазами Брюса вспыхнуло, отражая резкий свет лампы, лезвие ножа, который Джокер держал в руке.

— Я всегда хотел посмотреть, — начал Джокер. Брюс почувствовал его дыхание на своей щеке и с трудом заставил себя не зажмуриться. — Что у тебя внутри, под всей этой броней. Какой ты внутри. Не то, чтобы я не догадывался, но нужно же увидеть своими глазами.

Ледяное после горячего дыхания лезвие прижалось к щеке, а потом вдруг исчезло, заставив Брюса порывисто выдохнуть. Джокер снова оказался в поле зрения, остановился между Брюсом и Бэтменом, повертел в руках нож, пуская по стенам солнечных зайчиков. Брюс следил за ним, не отрывая взгляда, прекрасно осознавая, что ничего не сможет сделать чертовому безумцу.

Затекшее отравленное тело отказывалось двигаться.

— Сейчас посмотрим, — резюмировал Джокер.

Он вонзил нож Бэтмену в грудь, повел ниже, разрезая кевлар, и Брюс почувствовал, как лезвие вспарывает кожу. Бэтмен распахнул рот, заходясь в крике, и Брюс осознал, что кричит, только когда эхо его собственного голоса мячиком запрыгало от стены к стене. Надтреснутый смех Джокера вторил ему.

Джокер развел в стороны части костюма, открывая Брюсу белый живот Бэтмена с протянувшейся вдоль торса красной нитью. Грудь Бэтмена часто вздымалась, и Брюс задыхался, как будто в разреженном воздухе комнатки совсем не осталось кислорода.

— Кровь — это всего лишь жидкость, — возвестил Джокер.

Он провел пальцем вдоль раны, размазывая кровь по белой коже, и Брюса передернуло.

Бэтмен мелко дрожал и эта дрожь передалась Брюсу, сковывающим холодом прошлась вдоль позвоночника. Дробно стучали зубы, и этот стук вонзался в виски отголоском боли и дергал неожиданно яркими цветами картинку перед глазами, как будто проверял на исправность зрение.

— Ты недостаточно радуешься, — заметил Джокер невпопад, Брюс следил за Бэтменом так пристально, что почти забыл про него. — Ну ничего, сейчас мы это исправим.

Нож у Джокера в руках был уже другой, а может быть, оружие просто менялось в размерах: мир был такой нечеткий, нестабильный и странный, что в нем могло происходить все, что угодно. Не отражался же Джокер в зеркале.

— Перестань, — сказал Брюс и удивился, как чужеродно и странно звучит его голос.

Джокер проигнорировал его и воткнул нож в живот Бэтмена с такой силой, что у Брюса перехватило дыхание. К горлу подкатила тошнота, захотелось зажмуриться, но веки оказались как будто приклеенными. Джокер вел кровавую улыбку вдоль живота Бэтмена и Брюс закусил губу, вынуждая себя терпеть, молчать, а потом не выдержал и зашелся криком, чувствуя, как горячая, красная кровь проливается на бедра, щекоча кожу. В ногах поселилась предательская слабость, закружилась голова и сдавило горло. Бэтмен смотрел Брюсу в глаза прорезями шлема и на его животе цвела кровавая улыбка.

Джокер снова пропал из поля зрения, а может быть, его никогда не было, и все это происходило само по себе, а Брюс просто путал сон и явь. Хотелось бы, чтобы это было сном. Хотелось бы проснуться.

— Знаешь, люди такие банальные, одинаковые, — прозвучал над ухом голос Джокера и Брюс дернулся, как будто тот мог ранить его даже голосом. — Их можно убивать пачками, и даже не заметишь разницы. Такая скука.

Джокер вышел вперед, снова остановился между Брюсом и Бэтменом. Брюс чувствовал себя в большей безопасности, когда видел Джокера, хотя это было иллюзией: рядом с Джокером вообще невозможно было чувствовать себя в безопасности.

— Другое дело ты, — продолжил Джокер.

Он не смотрел на Брюса, как будто умышленно игнорировал его взгляд, смотрел только на Бэтмена, и под этим взглядом Бэтмен съеживался, а кровь из распоротого живота шла сильнее, толчками вытекая из раны.

— Есть в тебе что-то особенное. Ты такой… рыцарь. Без страха и упрека, без крови на руках. Я имею в виду: настоящей крови.

Завораживающе медленно, так, что Брюс, как подцепленный на крючок, не мог отвести взгляда, Джокер снял перчатку. Пошевелил выпачканными гримом пальцами, а потом наклонился, чтобы погладить Бэтмена по разрезанному животу.

Брюсу показалось, что у него обрывается что-то внутри, растекается оглушительно-настоящей болью, потому что в следующее мгновение Джокер просунул руку в рану, как будто раздвигал полотнища занавеса. Брюса затрясло, перед глазами заклубилась ватная темнота, подсвеченная розовыми искрами, и тошнота подступила к горлу. Он еще успел увидеть, как Джокер тянет что-то из живота Бэтмена, а потом темнота сомкнулась над головой, как будто упал занавес.

Воспоминания были смазанными, словно подсмотренными сквозь залитое дождем стекло.

Тычок иглы в шею показался едва заметным, Брюс еще успел сделать пару шагов к Джокеру, а потом асфальт ударил по коленям и на периферии зрения поселилась, медлительно расползаясь, густая темнота. Пришлось опереться ладонями на влажный асфальт, чтобы не рухнуть в него лицом.

— Ты убил людей, чтобы заманить меня в ловушку, — выдавил Брюс, прислушиваясь к неторопливым шагам Джокера.

Тот присел перед ним на корточки, острая коленка уперлась Брюсу под подбородок.

— Мышеловку, — поправил его Джокер. — Я заманиваю тебя в мышеловки.

Жесткая ладонь клоуна сжала Брюсу плечо, потянув вбок. Ватное тело легко поддалось, лишаясь равновесия. Джокер наклонился к нему: Брюс мог видеть край его улыбки.

— И ты будешь попадаться в них раз за разом, пока не поймешь, что…

— ....Кровь отмывается с рук.

Удар по лицу рывком вернул Брюса в сознание. Прищуренные, густо обведенные гримом и совершенно безумные глаза Джокера были напротив, Брюсу показалось, что они занимают все пространство взгляда.  
Ладони Джокера прижались к щекам, он подался ближе, так, что Брюс почувствовал его горячее дыхание на своих губах. 

— Не вздумай отключаться, я еще не закончил, — предупредил Джокер.

Брюс хотел было возразить, но влажная ладонь Джокера накрыла его губы, другая обхватила за шею. Джокер вальяжно оседлал его колени, прижался грудью и Брюсу показалось, что он чувствует чужое сердцебиение даже через кевларовый нагрудник. 

— Ты особенный, — сообщил Джокер вкрадчиво. — Потому что ты очень, очень сильно боишься монстра в себе самом. И твоя проблема, Бэтси, в том, что ты никогда, никогда не остановишь меня, пока не выпустишь этого монстра. Нельзя бороться с монстрами — и не убивать монстров.

Джокер отнял руку от губ Брюса, как будто ему действительно было интересно, что тот может сказать.

— Ты не монстр, — выдавил Брюс.

— Правда? — искренне удивился Джокер.

Он чуть отстранился, так, что теперь Брюс мог видеть белую грудь Бэтмена, распоротую улыбку живота, длинную нитку кишков, натянутую между ними. Брюс опустил взгляд: вымазанная красным ладонь Джокера прижимала эту нить к кевлару на животе самого Брюса, связывая его с Бэтменом, делая их одним целым.  
Брюс попытался отвернуться, и жесткие пальцы Джокера сжали его подбородок, вынуждая смотреть.  
— Знаешь, как выпустить этого монстра? — спросил Джокер вкрадчиво.

Брюс едва слышал его, потому что в ушах снова начинало шуметь и сужался фокус зрения. Теперь в нем была только толстая красная нить внутренних органов, связывающая их с Бэтменом.

Кровь перепуганно застучала в висках, отдаваясь в лоб и затылок тупой методичной болью. Брюс нервно облизнул потрескавшиеся губы сухим языком, и во рту поселился тошнотворно-приторный привкус крови.

— Знаешь? — повторил Джокер и в его голосе промелькнуло нетерпение.

— Нет, — выдавил Брюс непослушными губами.

— Убить в себе человека, — раздельно проговорил Джокер.

Он повернул голову, как будто разглядывал Бэтмена, и теперь Брюс мог видеть его выпачканную гримом шею над воротником рубашки. Ничего не стоило переломить эту шею, как тростинку. Брюс дернул затекшими руками, и кости отдались отчетливым звоном, как будто вдруг стали болезненно-стеклянными. А веревки по-прежнему держали крепко.

— Тебе не остановить меня, пока ты человек, — заключил Джокер. — Я помогу тебе.

Когда он снова повернулся, Брюс увидел в его глазах решимость, и она пугала сильнее всех его ужимок и гримас. Брюс не хотел знать, что Джокер там решил и что собирается сделать. Все, чего Брюс хотел — это проснуться.

— Тебе понравится, — пообещал Джокер.

Он прижался губами к губам Брюса, навязывая поцелуй, смешивая приторную сладость грима с привкусом крови. Брюс не ответил, но вряд ли Джокеру нужен был ответ на поцелуй — ему наверняка было достаточно того, что у Брюса нет сил сопротивляться.

Поцелуй прекратился, когда Брюсу перестало хватать воздуха. Давление на колени исчезло — Джокер поднялся на ноги — и Брюсу снова показалось, что реальность уплывает, как будто Джокер был единственным, что удерживало его в этом мире.

— Монстр не прячется внутри тебя, — прозвучал многократно усиленный эхом голос Джокера. — Монстр — это ты сам. Так позволь себе быть собой.

Теперь Джокер стоял за спиной Бэтмена и Брюс с неожиданной четкостью, как в высококачественном фильме, видел его вымазанные красным руки и нож, лезвие которого ярко блестело в неверном свете лампы, прижимаясь к горлу Бэтмена.

— Этого монстра я люблю в тебе, — сказал Джокер раздельно.

Лезвие медленно двинулось вдоль горла, красное хлынуло на обнаженную грудь, смазало вырезанную улыбку. Бэтмен захрипел, хватая воздух изуродованным, раскроенным горлом. Картинка перед глазами Брюса поплыла, смазываясь, расплываясь на периферии зрения и становясь ошеломляюще-четкой в самом центре.  
Он еще успел увидеть, как Джокер слизывает кровь с ритуального ножа, дернул связанными руками… и веревки неожиданно поддались, как будто расплавились. А может быть, они тоже были иллюзией, как все остальное.

Джокер толкнул Бэтмена, и мертвое тело грузно повалилось на пол между ним и Брюсом. Это не имело значения: Брюс видел только Джокера, видел отставленную в сторону руку с окровавленным ножом, смазанный красный грим на губах, нездоровый блеск в глазах.

Джокер был монстром, и его нужно было остановить раз и навсегда. И если для этого нужно было стать монстром самому — Брюс готов был стать этим монстром.

Он преодолел расстояние между ними в доли секунды, сгреб Джокера за воротник рубахи и поймал кевларовым предплечьем лезвие ножа, не причинившего вреда. 

— Наконец-то! — выдохнул Джокер.

Брюс видел очень близко его шальные блестящие глаза, расфокусировавшиеся, когда Брюс ударил Джокера спиной о ближайшую стену. Больше не было тумана в голове и врезающейся в виски боли, как будто смерть Бэтмена освободила Брюса. Оглядевшись, он наконец увидел комнату целиком, с массивной железной дверью, врезанной в стену и мутным окном с противоположной стороны, за которым виднелись крыши зданий и тонкие кресты антенн.

Стекло со звоном рассыпалось, когда Брюс швырнул Джокера в окно, удержал на самом краю — пальцы, вцепившиеся Джокеру в рубашку, свело судорогой. Улыбка распорола вымазанное гримом лицо Джокера, в его глазах светился восторг, какого Брюс никогда не видел раньше.

— Я так этого ждал! — проговорил Джокер восторженно. — Я всегда знал, что ты такой!

Брюс смотрел на свое отражение в его светлых глазах несколько невыносимо долгих секунд, а потом разжал пальцы.

Перегнувшись через подоконник, Брюс увидел лежащее на асфальте изломанное тело человека в фиолетовом пальто, под которым неумолимо расплывалось черное в предрассветном сумраке кровавое пятно.

…В отдалении послышались настойчивые звуки полицейских сирен.


End file.
